


Multiple Orgasms

by Anonymous



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-19
Updated: 2002-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: CJ/Danny banter about a Sam/Mallory non-date.





	Multiple Orgasms

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Multiple Orgasms**

**by:** Loz 

**Category/Pairing:** CJ/Danny  
****Rating:** YTEEN**  
**Spoilers:** Minor season one.  
**Summary:** CJ/Danny banter about a Sam/Mallory non-date.  
**Feedback:** The good, the bad and the very ugly it's all appreciated.  
**Disclaimers:** Never has been, never will be...mine.  


~ ** ~ 

CJ hums to herself as she paces back to her office; it had been a particularly easy briefing, making for a nice change.

"Hi Carol" She fleetingly greets her assistant as she passes through her office and into her own. Carol opens her mouth to warn CJ that Danny is in her office, but she has already swiftly closed her door.

CJ doesn't see Danny at first sitting on the couch in her office, when she does she lets out a little shriek in shock.

"Didn't mean to scare you there CJ."

"What are you doing here, how did you get in here, how did you get from the Press room so fast?"

"I'm here to see you, Carol said I could go in and I left the briefing when you started going on about Mothers Day celebrations and what Dr. Bartlet would be wearing, you know sometimes you ask more questions than the press corps do."

"Mother's Day celebrations aren't important to you Danny."

"Of course I always call my mother and listen to her complain about how I should give her grandchildren not editorial comment, but I work for the Washington Post not some trashy Hollywood publication."

"Thanks for clearing that up Danny, what can I do for you?"

"Be my date for next weeks journalists ball and awards night."

"Journalists have a ball and awards night, really that's so cute, you know Press Secretaries just go out and get drunk once a year. You have to buy your own drink, but you don't have to get all dressed up." CJ teases.

"I've heard that about you public relations people, no class, so what do you say."

"No"

"Ok then you think about it."

"No"

"Oh come on CJ why not?"

"Why not, the why not is, other than you just inferring I have no class, people wonder when they see the amount of time you and I spend together here and now you want to put me in a room with most of the journalists in the Eastern states."

"Well just the ones who matter."

"No"

"Oh come on, it's not like it'd be a date or anything."

"Of course it would be a date, it's you and me dressed up, eating a meal, drinking wine and dancing. It's not like you could tell everyone I'm your sister."

"They're serving champagne and you and I do have similar coloring."

"No it will end up being a date and the answer is no."

"What if I come and see you again this afternoon and tell you how it won't be a date."

"Ok Danny in that case, I'll see you in tomorrow mornings briefing in the Press room."

"I'll be back with that reason."

"Sure."

~ ** ~ 

"Hey Josh." Danny quickens the pace to catch up with the Deputy Chief of Staff.

"Hey Danny what's up?"

"I need some advice."

"You've come to the right place then."

"How do I take a particular woman to the journalists ball next week without it being considered a date?"

"This wouldn't be CJ would it?"

"That information is classified, none of your business and irrelevant to the answer to my question... I won't answer it."

"Well Danny as I see it you have three choices, you can either go alone to the ball, imagining CJ is with you."

"JOSH! Not enticing."

"You could stay at home, imagining you're at the ball with CJ. Or you could take someone who looks like CJ with you and pretend it is CJ."

"I hope you're better at domestic policy than you are dating advice."

"We'd be in trouble if I wasn't, try Sam."

~ ** ~ 

"Hi CJ" Danny stood in the doorway to her office.

"Tell me you're not here with reasons why it won't be a date."

"No but I'm workin' on it."

"What do you want Danny."

"What if I asked if you could come along as a special guest, make a speech or something."

"No"

"CJ"

"I'm not making a speech at the journalists ball, I'll be humiliated."

"Why, you've got two of the best speech writers down the hall from you."

"No"

"Ok"

"Ok"

"I'm going to see Sam."

~ ** ~  

"Sam" Danny calls from his doorway.

"What's up Danny?"

"Are you busy now?"

"Depends on what you want."

"Date advice."

"I'm free till next Christmas."

"I want to take an unnamed person..."

"CJ"

"Sam" Danny says exasperated, does everyone know?

"...To the journalists ball and awards night next week, they've refused me on the fact it will be a date. How do I tell them it won't be a date...?"

"But it really won't be."

"Yeah."

"You've come to the right place."

"That's what Josh said."

"But I'm experienced at this."

"You are."

"Yes, not so long ago, Mallory and I had a 'thing'. I call it a 'thing' cause I don't know what else to call it, not that it was a 'thing' in the 'thing' sense..."

"Sam, I have to get some news out of the White House today, I don't have till next Christmas."

"Right, yes, she invited me to the opera and told me that it was by no means a date because there would be no sex in it for me at the end of the evening."

"God that's..."

"Depends on how you look at it, you drink, you dance, you can't control these things or stop these things from happening. At least you get your foot in the door, no matter how marginal."

"True, thank you very much Sam, I knew that communications would know how to get my message across."

"You're welcome Danny."

~ ** ~ 

"How's it going CJ?"

"Back again with an answer are we?" CJ said looking up from her desk.

"In fact I am." Danny said shutting the door.

"I can't wait to hear this."

"I'd just like to say that I've done no work today trying to figure out how to get around your no, that's how seriously I take it."

"Ok than." CJ smiled.

"It will be under no circumstances a date, because there will be no sex for either of us at the end of the night."

"That's it." CJ laughed.

"You know CJ you laugh in my face quite often and I don't know if you realize, (a) it's rude and (b) I could get quite upset and offended."

"I'm sorry Danny, it's just you can't guarantee that."

"Yes I can."

"You can't. We'll be out there dancing and drinking and it will be out of our control and it will happen."

"Sounds like a good night to me, I like your prediction."

"No"

"Oh come on, so what if it happens it wouldn't be that bad."

"It would be bad. Sooner or later someone's going to find out we've been seeing each other socially, because once is never enough."

"Well that's true."

"And the next thing you know, Hollywood is camped on our doorsteps wanting an exclusive. On top of that, the next time your paper prints something we were trying to keep a secret I'll have Toby in here asking me what I told you in a moment of pure passion before having multiple orgasms."

"Well I am good in bed."

"DANNY."

"I'm going to leave you with your multiple orgasms now."

"Thank you." CJ says turning around and smiling to herself.


End file.
